stay with me
by tatty ted
Summary: Biting her lower lip she whispered, "maybe I can teach you a few things?" - —Ash/Rita, oneshot.


_notes _— _contains scenes of a sexual nature_.

* * *

><p><strong>stay with me<strong>  
><em>stay with me for one more day<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone was inside the pub except Rita who was hovering outside, uncertain about joining her colleagues for a drink after work. It had been just over a week since her alcohol-related incident at work when Ash caught her necking a small quantity of vodka and sent her home.<p>

She wanted to go inside but she wasn't sure she could deal with Ash watching her from a distance wondering if her alcohol intake was normal or borderline alcoholic. Realising that at some point she had no choice but to face him, she grabbed her stuff from the table and went inside.

Approaching the bar where Robyn and Max were stood, she smiled slightly and said hi.

Long ago, six or seven years ago, Rita never drank. She was the only one in her group to be teetotal until she started to date Mark. It went down hill from there, now she could barely function without a swig of vodka first thing.

She ordered herself a vodka and lemonade and joined the others at the table. She could feel Ash's eyes on her but she reminded herself that this situation was different than the last, she was in a pub having _one_ drink to wind down after work.

She forgot her promise to only have _one _drink when the conversation flows and everyone starts getting tipsy. She stood at the bar with Max challenging him to have four shots of sambuca with her and he accepted the challenge with a smile trying to down his sorrows over Zoe.

After Max made his excuses and left with Ethan, Cal and Robyn heading home leaving Rita alone at the bar, swirling her straw around her glass trying to mix up the double vodka and lemonade.

Ash sat down beside her, "you okay?"

She nodded her head, head dipped still swirling the straw around her glass, "fine thanks. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself," she began to suck on the straw, feeling the tension between her and Ash. It was slightly awkward yet at the same time, Rita knew she had to be grateful to Ash, he didn't tell anyone about catching her drinking when he could've done.

After a couple of minutes silence he asks, "do you think its time to go home?"

"Okay," she pushes her glass away and stands up from the bar stool. Grabbing her jacket and her handbag she followed Ash out of the pub. The fresh air immediately hit Rita and she began to have trouble walking, her head swimming and everything spinning.

Ash kept an arm around her to keep her upright, he didn't want her to fall over and obtain an injury that required a hospital admission. Reaching home, she stumbled up the garden path and dropped her bag on the floor, trying to find her keys.

"Oops!" she laughed as she bent down to retrieve the split items. Ash too bent down and that's when their eyes briefly met and she smiled. Picking up her keys, she stood up straight and tried to put them in the door.

"Pass them here," taking the keys from Rita Ash found the right one for the lock and unlocked the door, "there you go."

Turning around slowly Rita stumbled into the house closely followed by Ash. As he closed the door, he turned around and that's when it happened, they started to kiss. He didn't know how it happened (well he _does_, there's alcohol involved)

"We shouldn't do this," he began but she laughed.

"Why because we're drunk?"

"No because you're drunk," he didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability, he didn't want her to regret it in the morning.

Rita pouted, "have you never had drunk sex?"

There was a silence and she took that as a no. With a smile she bit her lower lip, took a step towards him and reached for his belt, "I guess I'm going to teach you a few things," he knew what was coming next and as much as his head was saying it was wrong, it couldn't control himself.

"Rita—" his eyes closed as he felt her lips around his member, "oh fuck!"

She giggled nervously, "do you like it?"

She didn't wait for an answer before her tongue swirled the head and she sunk back down on him. She did this multiple times as his stomach swirled with pleasure, as wrong as it was it felt so right, _too right._

He pulled her up from the floor and crashed his lips against hers, their tongues fighting for dominance. His hands skimmed down her neck, over her shoulders as he began to undo the buttons on her shirt, the buttons popping out of their holes.

Her shirt slid off easily and his hand reached behind to unclasp her bra. Ash moved his mouth to her neck leaving kisses along her neck, her shoulders before reaching her breasts. As he took one of her nipples into his mouth, Rita threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh god yes, touch me please!"

He smirked reaching down to her jeans and undoing the button. Sliding down her jeans down her legs, he looked at her with lust and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, their lips crashed against each other before he carried her upstairs.

Lying her down on the bed he began to run his fingers up and down her thighs.

"Don't tease me," she breathed and he kissed her once again before apologising. Grabbing her hips he pushed himself into her, "oh fuck, you're so big!"

"Jesus Rita," she began to moan his name in encouragement as their hips picked up a rhythm together. She began to bite down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming too much, digging her nails into his back at the same time.

"Oh I'm gonna cum!" They reached the end and their body's moved together in a slower rhythm as they climaxed together. Ash collapsed next to Rita, both of them trying to get their breaths back before Ash pulled her into him.

"Maybe you and I need to teach each other more often."

* * *

><p><strong>jottings<strong> / Ash and Rita just so need to get together. if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review:3  
>also my first time writing some sort of smut, shitty attempt but we've all got to start somewhere.<p> 


End file.
